Rocket Power: Teen Series
by 414fanatic
Summary: It's been five years, and the Rockets are enjoying their summer before college! Follow their adventures as they prepare for the biggest year of their lives. OCs needed! Details inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I writing a new story for Rocket Power, but I need your help. I need four to six characters for this story. Here are some guidelines for the character, so hit the blue text below and submit your characters! Deadline: May 21

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Music Type:

Stereotype:

Nickname (if you have one):

Weight:

Height:

Body Type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Formal:

Accessories (if any):

Skin Color:

Background:

Hometown:

Extreme Sport:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Interests/Hobbies:

Talents:

Biggest Secret:

Dating?:

Other Notes:


	2. Chapter 2

The day. That one day that every child and young adult in America longed for. The day before summer. Otto and Twister were waiting at their desks, anticipating the bell to end school. They had just finished their exams, which they had rushed through, thinking it would get them even closer to summer. Otto glanced at the clock and smirked.

'One more minute.' Otto thought to himself.

Otto glanced over at Twister, passed out at his desk. The other kids in the room were popping their knuckles and putting things in their bags. Eddie was crouching at his desk, prepared to put on his signature hockey mask and cape. Otto packed his books as the bell rang. Twister jerked his head up with a smile and grabbed his bag. The two hurried out of the room while other kids poured out into the hallway. They headed for the parking lot, joking and laughing on the way there.

In the parking lot, Reggie was hugging her friends and saying good bye. This was her last year at Ocean Springs High School.

"What's up, Reg?" Otto asked. Reggie turned to him with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying good bye to some friends."

"It's summer! You have a whole season to say good bye to them!" Twister said.

Reggie laughed Twister's comment. "I know, it's stupid. I'm just going to miss this school!" Reggie explained.

"Loser. Get in the car!" Otto joked.

"Shotgun!" Twister yelled.

The three packed into Otto's beat up red SUV. It reeked of cigarette smoke, but the three had gotten used to it. Twister pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"First of the summer!" Twister said, puffing out the smoke.

"You're gonna get cancer Twist. Now give me one!" Reggie said.

Twister handed a cigarette to Otto and Reggie, and the three laughed and listened to artists like The Dirty Heads, Mod Sun, and Slightly Stoopid. Otto pulled into the Rocket's driveway. The three got out of the SUV and went inside. Inside the Rocket house Twister and Reggie sat down near the TV and Otto went to the fridge.

"What do y'all want to drink?" Otto asked.

"Orange soda!" Reggie called back.

"Gimme a 40!" Twist said.

Otto and Reggie looked at Twister with oddly.

"What, I wanna party…"

"Speaking of parties, are you guys going to Sherry and Trish's party?" Reggie asked.

Otto walked over with three orange sodas.

"They're having a party?"

"I wanted a 40!" Twister argued.

"Shut up Twist! Where's the party?"

"It's at their house. Their parents went to L.A. or somewhere."

"Will there be alcohol?" Otto asked.

"It's a high school party. Hell yeah!" Reggie answered.

"Awesome!" Twister said, accidentally spilling his soda on the floor.

"Damn, Twist. That's why you don't get 40's!" Otto said.

As Twister went to the kitchen to get paper towels, someone knocked at the Rocket's door.

"I got it!" Reggie said, jumping up.

Otto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was a surfing competition on and Otto got into it immediately.

"What's up guys?" Sammy said, walking into the living room.

"Squid! What's up bud?" Twister said, grabbing him and giving Sammy a noogie.

"Get off!" Sammy said wiggling out of the noogie.

"Chill, brah! It's summer!"

"That was still uncalled for! Anyways, you guys ready for the party tonight?" Sammy asked.

"Squid's psyched for a party? This'll be interesting." Otto said, turning his attention from the TV.

"Yeah, Squid, you're not typically the partying type." Reggie said.

"Well, I'm going to college next year! I have to be ready for parties!" Sammy said.

"When is the party anyway?" Twister asked.

"Three hours." Sammy said, looking at his watch.

"Well, who wants to get some boarding in beforehand?" Otto asked, jumping up from the couch.

"I'm down!" Twister said.

"I'm with you two!" Sammy said.

"I can't, I promised Sherry I'd help her and Trish out." Reggie said, regretfully.

"You're loss, let's go guys!" Otto said.

Otto and Twister headed to Otto's car, and Sammy got in his silver hatchback. Otto's skateboard was already in his car, and Twister never left home without his skateboard. Otto led the way to Madtown Skatepark and they skidded into the drive way. Conroy met the trio in the parking lot.

"What's cracking, my little brothers?" Conroy asked them, giving them all fist bumps. There was a very earthen smell wafting from Conroy.

"Have you been smoking Conroy?" Twister asked.

"Twista, mon, you know I'd get fired if I was doing that!" Conroy answered. "But I'm my own boss so don't tell anyone!" He whispered to Twister.

"We're gonna go shred if you don't mind." Otto said.

"Have at it! Mi parque de patinaje es el parque de patinaje!" Conroy said.

"Word, man!" Otto said. "Whatever that means…" He whispered to Sammy.

Twister pulled out his video camera and mounted it on his helmet. Otto climbed to the top of the half-pipe and started to shred it up. He pulled some rail slides, eggplants, impossibles, bonelesses, and many other difficult tricks.

"Woo!" Otto said as he finished his run and stopped at the top of the half-pipe.

"My turn!" Sammy said, diving into the pipe.

Sammy pulled some nice tricks, but ended up falling on his butt.

"Squid!" Otto laughed.

Sammy got up, rubbing his butt and climbed back to the top.

"Twist?" Otto said.

"I'm good. Don't wanna mess up my pretty face before the party."

Otto got in a few more good runs. After those runs, they skated towards the exit. When they said good bye to Conroy, he was fast asleep with a bong in his hand. The three laughed as they got into their cars. There was an hour left until the party, so the three parted ways to get ready.


End file.
